


thunderstorm (and the King of the Night loves you)

by rageaceus



Category: Original Work, miscellaneous - Fandom
Genre: Gender Neutral/Canonically Nonbinary Reader, Other, Smut, anyways come get yalls juice, i was just chillin on my back porch when i realized 'man i wanna get Fucked in a night like this', i wrote this in like thirty minutes its not good, penetration sex, so I wrote it, so i wrote this as if a certain Actor were this person but its Not Cool to write porn of real people, so yall can imagine its whoever the fuck you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 20:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19341946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rageaceus/pseuds/rageaceus
Summary: A lifetime away, thunder shook the sky. He thrusted, and shook your whole world.





	thunderstorm (and the King of the Night loves you)

The stillness of the night consumes you.

You distantly recognize the soft, damp grass beneath you. The rain wasn’t falling anymore, but droplets still fell down the leaves of trees that swayed in the leftover wind. Far, far away, you can still hear the thunder that shook the earth, but the crickets singing around you didn’t seem to mind.

He’s lying with you, eyes dark and glinting in the night. You can’t see around you, but you can feel his warmth, soaking into your naked body and soothing the unease that ran rampant in your mind. You run a hand down his chest, idly smoothing the hairs on his chest, calming the animal. As if in response, he hums, deep and vibrating down into your bones.

The night is dark, damp and cool. The stars are gone, blanketed by clouds that echo with the thunder that startled your heart, even from far away. You couldn’t see anything but what was in front of you, and it made fear creep through your muscles, thrumming against your body in ways you couldn’t control. You were afraid of the night, of the forest around you, of the darkness that crept in and whispered in your ears, told you secrets and lies of hatred and calamity.

The man below you, kissing your neck and sucking possessive marks into your skin, was the King of the night. He was the Ruler, and none would disrupt him. With him, you felt secure. Safe. Gentle. Like something precious enough to be held, and kissed, and evidently, made love to.

His cock pressed into your thighs, from where you were seated on his lap. His mouth found your nipples, lapping at the skin, sucking so gently against you. The points of his nails dug into your hips as he flipped you, moving so that you were back on your back, the fallen rainwater soaking into your hair. 

He was the King of the Night, and now, he will show you how much he loves you.

Fingers deep inside you, thick and hot, just enough to fill you up and stretch you out. Moving, so slowly, dragging the pads along your walls hard enough to make you squirm and whine. He panted and moaned into your chest, biting and gripping and rubbing you everywhere, everywhere. You couldn’t escape, and you felt safe.

When his cock finally pushed in, you keened, burying your face into his chest, damp air rushing in and out of your lungs. He kissed you, gentle and soft and sweet in the ways his hips weren’t. Thrusting into you hard and fast, his hands left bruises on your hips, grabbing them tightly so he could drive into you further, tonguing a line up your chest, across your nipples, into your mouth like the greedy man he was. You held back a moan as he shifted, fucking you deeper into the soft grass. 

“No, don’t do that, precious…” He cooed, slowing his thrusts, hands coming up to rub your face. He shifted your hips, lifting them higher, grasping your ass in his hands. “ _ Sing _ for me. Let the night know what  _ pleasure _ I give you.” He growled, low and dark into your ear. A lifetime away, thunder shook the sky. He thrusted, and shook your whole world.

You screamed, moaning and whining as he took you for himself, teeth sinking into your skin. His cock stretched you, filling you fast and full in ways you’d never felt before. It dragged against you, hard and warm and everything you needed, your body tight and willing. Hot puffs of breaths against your ear, every moan he made vibrating your whole body and shimmering past the darkness that surrounded you both.

Harder, faster, he pounded you, pressing gentle ‘I love you’s into your skin that contrasted so sharply with the marks he left on your neck, your hips, your thighs, your soul. You were heaving out breaths, winding up tighter and tighter, your orgasm just on the tip of your tongue, hot and deep inside your belly. Harder, faster he went, teeth digging into your shoulder, hands tight against your hips, thick and blood heavy inside of you as he came.

You shot like an arrow, coming around his cock as your eyes rolled back and the stars were finally revealed to you. His cum was hot and dark, burning against you as he growled your name again and again. Sweat and rainfall dampened your body, and your lover dragged out of you, once again holding you like the most delicate thing in the world. In that moment, you were.

He cooed praises against your hair, licking your neck in apology against the bite marks that were sluggishly leaking tiny droplets of blood where his teeth had broken the skin. The night was filled with peace, and you sighed against the King as he lifted you up, ready to take you once more.

**Author's Note:**

> hey sorry so i wrote this as if it was a certain actor but writing porn of real people isnt cool so i wrote it in a way that it can be whoever the fuck you want. hope you enjoyed i fucking guess!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
